Tu amante bandido
by Blue0Diavolos
Summary: Aeris es una delincuente,y un grupo muy curioso se encargara de detenerla,solo que ellos sucunbiran ante la ladrona y la florista. Capitulo 8 Up!
1. La siguiente noche

Tu amante bandido.

**La siguiente Noche.**

-No es novedad hoy en día ver en los periódicos la imagen de Aeris Gainsborough, la gran bandido en Midgar robarse obras de arte tan preciadas y antiguas que valdrían mas de ¡1,000,000,000 dólares, este fue su reportero Pablo Mendoza para Noticieros en mando-Apaga la televisión un joven rubio junto a un pelinegro y un espadachín.

-¿Qué haremos Sephiroth?-Pregunto el pelinegro confundido pero divertido a la vez.

-Ella es demasiado astuta, tenemos que atraparla, nos asignaron hacerlo-respondió enfadado el espadachín policía-¡Ella no nos dejara en vergüenza!

-Esa mujer…

-¿Qué pasa con ella Cloud, acaso te cautivo?-Dijo bromeando el pelinegro

-¡No digas estupideces Zack!-Contesto bruscamente sonrojado

-jajaja, te pusiste rojo como tomate-Se echo a reír Zack

-Déjalo Zack, pero solo te advierto una cosa Cloud-Dijo serio y sereno Sephiroth

-He?

-No te enamores del enemigo, puede ser peligroso e interferiría en nuestra misión. Capturar y detener a la bandida

-….Si señor!-Dijo resignado el ojiazul ,algo entristecido

-Que bonito…Que bonito….-Reía una castaña viendo un cuadro con un bello paisaje hacia la ciudad olvidada-Nunca me cansare de esto, nunca…

Como creía en ese entonces que robar era todo para mi, creía que era la razón de vivir única y bella, robar para mi no era un crimen, era una pasión, no un hobbie, era algo que hacia mas que por diversión, lo hacia por que era para lo que había nacido, en su momento, pensé que robar joyas, cuadros, dinero, era algo malgastarse pero me equivoque, era algo que me hacia sentir viva, algo que necesitaba mas que nada, lo necesitaba, necesitaba mas, necesito mas…necesito algo valioso, mi sed de belleza no termina, aun no, no, claro que no, necesito algo bello, algo que nadie pueda tener, algo que solo yo tenga, algo que me pertenezca, algo que nadie pueda robar, algún lo encontrare, mientras tanto me conformare con pequeñeces y juguetujos baratos.

-Tengo que esforzarme mas, encontrar algo mas bello que cualquier cosa-Dijo firme la castaña mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana de su habitación en el centro de Midgar, nadie se imaginaba que ella estuviese tan cerca, pero era así, nadie sospechaba de la dulce vendedora de flores fuera la única e inigualable ladrona, bueno, en parte por que al vender nunca decía su verdadero nombre, decía uno falso nombre ,además, cuando robaba usaba un hermoso traje negro y una peluca color morado y unos pupi-lentes blancos, nadie reconocería nunca a la castaña-Tendré que ver mi siguiente objetivo-Tomando de una silla que hacia hai un catalogo de antigüedades-Algo raro…algo así…-Sonreía picadamente mientras cerraba el catalogo y se preparaba para la siguiente noche, su siguiente jugada.

………………………………………………………

09:57 AM

Todos los policías estaban investigando la escena del crimen del día anterior, donde la castaña de ojos verdes había robado un bello cuadro, Cloud estaba interrogando al dueño del museo donde había robado, Sephiroth veía cuidadosamente la escena del crimen por si había alguna pista que dará con ella, mientras Zack jugaba un juego de bolsillo muy entretenido ignorando a todos.

-No puedo creer que no haya huellas ni pistas, ¡ni una!-Ya estaba desesperado y a punto de perder el control Sephiroth.

-Jefe, calmese , encontraremos algo que de a ella-Dijo Cloud animando a Sephiroth, ya había dejado de interrogar al dueño.

-Cierto, tengo que dar buen ejemplo…-Tranquilizándose-Vamos, inspeccionemos el área-El sale del museo junto con sus compañeros.

-Disculpen, ¿Me compran una flor?-Decía una suave y dulce voz de mujer, era una chica castaña y ojos verdes, había de tener como 22 años, que se había acercado a ellos.

-….-El espadachín se había colorado al ver a la castaña, volteaba a otro lado evitando la mirada de la chica, desde hacia mucho tiempo le gustaba, pero algo le evitaba decirlo…

-Amor! Hola-Saludaba Zack guardando su juego y le daba un beso en la mejilla-Andas vendiendo flores?

-Emh, Si-Contesto un poco ofendida ella,¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta?

-Hola-Dijo como si nada Cloud, a el no le gustaba la florista, solo tenia ojos para Aeris..

-Y amor, haz visto algo sospechoso últimamente?

-Como que sospechoso?

-Pues si.. Sospechoso

-Es decir, que si no sabes nada del paradero de Gainsborough-Dijo Sephiroth sin verla, aun estaba sonrojado.

-Ha, con que ella…-Se reía en sus adentros, ¡Nadie sabia que la gran Aeris Gainsborough era una florista! Pero tenia que disimular, nadie podía saber quien era en verdad, si lo hacían, se la llevarían presa y ya nadie la vería igual, la verían como una delincuente, una sin corazón, no, no podía arriesgarse a eso-No, no he visto nada acerca de ella excepto en los periódicos y en las noticias

-Ya veo…-Suspiro aliviado Cloud, no deseaba que la atraparan, pero tampoco quería dejar de saber de ella, necesitaba verla, el no sabia como había sucedido, pero se había enamorado profundamente de esa criminal.

-Si sabes algo no dudes en decirnos ok?-El corazón del chico de cabellos plateados latía rápidamente, amaba a la florista, pero no podía decirle, en sus adentros el orgullo dominaba, además, no se atrevía a cortejar a la novia de uno de sus camaradas, no debía, aunque se muriera por hacerlo.

-Si señor jefe-Dijo bromeando la ojiazul mostrando una bella sonrisa, veía algo en Sephiroth que le hacia pensar que estaba enamorado de ella, pero solo eran suposiciones, en quien se fijaba era en el rubio, era delgado y con buena figura, pero también estaba el otro, el espadachín de musculatura y buen cuerpo, su novio también no estaba mal, no sabia cual estaba mejor, pero no debía pensar tonterías sobre el cuerpo de los muchachos, eso era malo, aunque estaría bien divertirse un poco con ellos como Aeris, la florista sonreía en sus adentros, en su siguiente objetivo tendría algo mas que un placer al robar, tendría un juego delicioso con ellos.


	2. Juego Delicioso

Tu amante bandido

**Juego Delicioso**

Ya eran las diez de la noche y el grupo de policías integrado por Cloud, Sephiroth y Zack vigilaban el lugar donde seria ejecutado el plan de Aeris ,en la iglesia a las afueras de Midgar, ¿Cómo lo sabían? Es por que ella siempre viene cada dos días a ese lugar, y ya habían pasado dos días, sabían que ella estaría allí, había testigos de haberla visto.

-Oye Zack!

-Que pasa Comandante jefe?-Bromeando sonriente dijo Zack a Sephiroth

-No juegues idiota

-Perdón, jejeje

-Por ningún motivo dejes de vigilar la puerta entendido?

-Si comandante!-Dijo haciéndose el gracioso saliendo de la iglesia protegiendo la puerta principal.

-Cloud-Se dirigió hacia el muchacho rubio que estaba en la esquina derecha de la iglesia-No pongas tus sentimientos antes del deber, recuerda cual es nuestra misión, si la vez, no la encubras

-….Si jefe-Dijo no muy convencido Cloud, es decir, Sephiroth era su jefe, pero, ¿¡Por que se metía con sus sentimientos hacia Aeris?! Ya sabia que a el le gustaba la novia de Zack, pero solo por no ser correspondido no tenia por que amargarle la vida a el, pero el sabia que era su deber como policía arrestar a Aeris , pero a la primera que tuviera la liberaría e huirían juntos….Era ese su sueño

-Bien , todos prepárense ,casi es la hora-Poniéndose en posición en la esquina izquierda de la iglesia oculto-Silencio todos…

-OIGA COMANDANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

-QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE ZACK?!

-YA ENTRO POR EL TECHO!!! 

-QUE??!-Se sobresalto el espadachín

-Jefe, esta allá!-Dijo Cloud entusiasmado de ver a Aeris

-Hola hola caballeros-

Dijo la gran ladrona riéndose de ellos-Que hacen por aquí ha?-Estaba sosteniéndose de uno de los pilares de la iglesia-Este es mi lugar secreto y ustedes no estaban invitados…que descorteses-Rió un poco mas.

-Te estas burlando de nosotros?!-Se enfureció Sephiroth descontrolado y a punto de desenvainar la Masamune.

-Jefe!-Zack lo calma dándole un golpecito en el hombro

-Aeris…-Cloud estaba fascinado viendo a Aeris sonrojado.

-Ese es mi nombre cariño-Hace que todo se vuelva oscuro y ella se lanza a ellos ,primero a Sephiroth le lame una mejilla-Dulce, deberías calmarte

-Exacto, debería –Trata de darle a ella pero Aeris fue mas rápida, dejando a Sephiroth averguonzado y enloquecido.

-Y tu?-Dirijiendose a Cloud atrapándolo por la cintura

-Ha…yo….soy…Cloud…..Strife….-Estaba nervioso, sonrojado y apenado, al fin tenia a la ladrona que tanto deseaba cerca de el, pero estaba paralizado, no sabia que haria, no sabia que decir o que hacer, se sentia inútil

-Ha? Con que…Cloud?-Sonrió picadamente-Cloud, deberías cuidarme, si te una vocecilla irresistible le decía en el oído a Cloud

-Aeris….

-Hm…-Se aleja.

-Aeris!!!-Se sentía inútil, no pudo decirle nada, nada!!, a quien tanto había soñado, había gastado su oportunidad, pero sabia que a la próxima no la dejaría en paz hasta hacerla solo para el

-Zack…-Acercándose peligrosamente a Zack

-Grrr, pero que tenemos aquí?-Dijo seductoramente el

-Te gusto?-Dijo ella, quería probar si en verdad el quería a la Florita o solo estaba jugando con ella

-Claro, me encantaría darte un beso y hasta tal vez algo mas-Diciendo picadamente, en ese momento a el no le importaba para nada la florista, el siempre era así, mujeriego y seductor, era su especialidad, le encantaba las mujeres.

-Infiel!-Le da una bofetada-Cuida a tu novia maldito-Se sentía ofendida, como su novia podía intentar ligarse a quien debería atrapar? Se sentía decepcionada y molesta, ya no deseaba quedarse en ese lugar, necesitaba estar sola- Tienen suerte policías, me retiro esta noche, tengo lo que necesito-Volvió la luz y ella ya había desaparecido

-RAYOS!!!, de nuevo se burlo de nosotros-Dijo Sephiroth golpeando todo con su masamune, estaba molesto

-Calmese, comandante

-QUE ME CALME?! 

-Oiga si…esa linda ladrona s sexy, debería ponerle un ojo no?-Riéndose Zack, no pensaba en las consecuencias de sus palabras

-….Zack? Pero…-Cloud no pudo terminar la palabra por que Zack había sido golpeado por su comandante

-Debería matarte por lo que acabas de decir, juegas con el corazón de la florista – Cloud ya lo sabia, sabia los sentimientos de su comandante hacia la florista, sabia que el no decía nada por temor al rechazo y herir a su amigo, pero sabia que el no soportaría que abusaran de ella, menos quien dichosamente quería a la florista- pero no lo haré por que tu novia lloraría

-Ha…-Estaba en el piso retumbándose de dolor..

-Vamos Cloud….

-Sephiroth…

-Señor? Por que tiene esa cara?-Decía la florista a Sephiroth que estaban los cuatro sentados en una banca

-…Por nada-Volteándose a otro lado, le latía mucho el corazón

-Pudieron atrapar a Aeris?

-Como supiste que buscábamos íbamos a buscar a Aeris?-Pregunto Cloud desconcertado, nadie sabia que hicieron ayer

-He??-Se paralizo, no sabia que decir, no permitiría que supieran su verdadera identidad, se le había olvidado que no debía decir nada-Pues…me lo imagine

-Que buena mente tienes amor-Dijo Zack como si no hubiera echo nada ayer

-Jeje, tu crees?

-….-Sephiroth estaba molesto, no podía creer que no pudiera decir nada ni ser feliz por un maldito, no sabia que haría, pero sabia a quien podía confiarle su secreto, a su amigo, Cloud, era el único que entendería sus sentimientos, pero sabia que entonces iría contra su ética, pero debía hacerlo, aunque eso se significara animar a Cloud a ligar a Aeris.


	3. Cloud!

Tu amante bandido

**Cloud!!!**

Era una noche de domingo en **Nibelheim**, los policías habían tomado un descanso para ir a donde quisieran, pues Aeris no había dado muestras de existencia, después de su gran aparición en la iglesia las cosas se habían enfriado, eso era para ellos nada bueno, sabían que si no podían encontrarla, tendrían un gran regaño del gran jefe de policía, Cid Highwind, pero de eso solo se estaba preocupando Sephiroth que estaba en camino a darle una visita a Tifa para ver a Cloud y explicarle que debían hacer sobre "El sujeto que empieza con Z"

Suena el timbre

-Sephiroth??-Abre la puerta una atractiva chica de pelo castaño largo que mira con sus ojos rubí al de cabellos plateados con confusión

-Esta..Cloud?-Pregunto apenado…No soportaba comportarse de esa forma , ¡nunca había ido a casa de un subordinado suyo!, y eso le daba nerviosismo y no sabia como actuar o que hacer en esa situación que para el era muy embarazosa, solo había pensamientos como :

"¿Debí llevar algo especial o que?"

"Saludar con un golpe, de mano, patada, golpe bajo o que?" 

"Ropa formal tal vez…"

"Preparar alguna frase?, excusa?"

"Quisiera saber por que elegí a este sujeto para hacer mi confesión!!!"

"¿Por qué demonios me hago todas estas preguntas? ¡Solo diré que me atrae la florista y ya!"

"¿Pero y si se burla?"

"!Lo matare si lo hace, le romperé los huesos y haré que se coman su carne y nada quedara de el, muajajajajaja!"

-He….S-Señor….Sephiroth?-Dijo asustada Tifa, Sephiroth había adoptado una cara bizarra y perturbadora, Tifa estaba aun parada ahí viendo sus rostros y ya se había asustado

-…….Perdón….Señora Strife-Se apeno y estaba a punto de salir corriendo como cobarde, no le gustaba quedar en vergüenza, en especial en amigos de sus subordinados….

-Señora Strife?...-Empezó a formarse corazoncitos en su panza , estaba en las nubes….Sra. Strife…..Sra. De Strife…. Como imaginaba esa boda un día, el día en que mataría a la ladrona con sus propias manos, la retorcería, la haría trocitos y la vendería y ganaría dinero y compraría una casa mas grande para Cloud y ella, y como el estaría desecho por la perdida de la Aeris, ella lo consolaría y vivirían juntos por siempre…Pero…Primero debía acabar con Gainsborough….

-Ehm….Señora?- La sacudió levemente algo impactado….La cara de ella estaba primero como si le hubieran dado un auto gratis y luego se volvió como la de una bruja….se sentía algo incomodo en esa situación…-Que ahí de Strife?-Quería acabar con eso de una vez e irse en paz

-Ho…-Se sonrojo apenada-No esta perdón, es mas, creo que me dijo donde- Empezó a tratar de recordar donde le dijo- Creo que me dijo que iría a Midgar…A buscar a la ladrona esa-Se le revolvía el estomago cada vez que recordaba a esa delincuente, no sabia como Cloud Strife, un policía de ojos bellos y buen parecido se había enamorado de una peli morado de lo peor

-Ya veo…

-Ira a buscarlo?

-Correcto señorita

-Puedo ir con usted? Quiero ir a verlo y de paso quiero ir a ver a mi amiga la florista, la conoce-Sonrió de oreja a oreja, La florista era la mejor amiga de Tifa del mundo, hace tiempo que no le daba una visita ni le compraba una flor

-L-La florista?-Se sonrojo en solo pensar en ella, odiaba sonrojarse en frente de los demás pero solo podía hacer algo para que ella no sospechara nada-Claro, no ahí ningún inconveniente

-Genial-Miro detenidamente a el espadachín, se había sonrojado?...Tifa tenia un ojo de águila para esas cosas, por esa razón algo se le vino a la mente…

"A el le gusta la florista"

"El va contra Aeris…Si el me ayuda a atraparla, yo le podría ayudar a conquistar a la florista y así, ambos estaríamos felices, y Cloud…Será mío…Y seré tía y madre….Que lindo… "

-Señora?-El rostro de tifa se había vuelto otra vez maligno y el empezaba a alegarse solo

-Esperarme-Volviendo a la normalidad lo alcanza-Perdón…Y oye…para que quieres a Cloud si podría saber?-Hace cara de perrito suplicante

-Es un secreto señorita, no quiero ser descortés pero ese no es su asunto- Dijo firme

-¿Me dice metiche?

-Para ser sincero, si, y si continuara así será mejor que se vaya por su cuenta-Se sube a una moto que habían estacionado cerca de ahí-Dile al dueño que tiene que darle una limpiada, esta asquerosa-Arranca en dirección a Midgar, nadie le detendría en sacar ese sentimiento de el

-Por que los hombres son así?-Oye un grito de un hombre rubio con un cigarro en la boca histérico por que se habían robado su moto

Estaban una castaña y un rubio sentados en una banca en un pequeño parque, no hablaban mucho, solo miraban los árboles y oían a los grillos

-Tifa ha de estar esperándote…-Dijo ella rompiendo el silencio

-Si…Pero no importa

-Pero…Vives con ella no?-Se inclina un poco para verle el rostro

-Si-La miro de reojo, pensando en lo bella que era Aeris y en lo dichado que seria el si en vez de la supuesta florista flacucha estuviera la ladrona que le robo el corazón, solo…suspiro envuelto en sueños

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Acaso no te agrada mi compañía?-Se imagino lo que pensaría, en que quisiera estar con Aeris Gainsborough….Esa situación le frustraba a la florista, odiaba no ser tan amada como ella, ¿Qué tenia ella que no tuviera?, Pero…Si ella misma la creo….vaya….que vida

-No es eso…solo que no eres la persona con la que desearia estar

-¿Sabes?-Se Empezó a molestar con ese comentario, estaba realmente ofendida-Me has colmado la paciencia, si no te dignas a tener una conversación decente, te advierto que nunca me volverás a ver tu o tus amigos!!-Estaba furica y estaba perdiendo el control…Como Sephiroth…

-CLOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUD!!!!-Estaba entrando a Midgar enloquecido buscando a Cloud y a cada rubio que pasaba se lanzaba a el y lo jalaba del pelo-DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS?!!!!!!!!-Sacando su masamune se lanza a un árbol-Díganme donde esta Cloud o este árbol morirá!!!!!!-Todos lo miraban feo y se alejaban asustados acuchilleando entre ellos-Maldito seas Cloud….Me pones en ridículo!!!!!!!

-Perdón…Busca a Cloud?-Dijo una niña de pelo castaño

-Si…-Se empezó a calmar

-Esta con una florista en el bosque

-He?-Se quedo en shock y guardando su masamune se acercaba silenciosamente hacia el parque, esperaba que no fuera lo que se imaginaba, avanzaba con miedo pero firme

-Y bien Cloud?

-Aeris….

-Ha?! Ni que fuera esa ladrona ….-Miente bajando la cabeza-Cloud…Dile a Zack que me iré un tiempo, no quiero estar con un mujeriego y ni con su amigo que me llama ladrona

-Pero…pero…florista

-Ni sabes mi nombre!!!...-Sale corriendo con intenciones de cumplir con lo dicho, ni a la florista, ni a ella la verían, en ese momento, al que la llamaran Aeris, una persona que no conocía ni nada!!, estaba frustrada…odiaba eso….odiaba….odiaba….odiaba que el pasado volviera….Lloraba en silencio mientras corría pero en ese momento…Un espadachín la había sujetado del brazo tiernamente….-k…Comandante….

-….-La mira preocupado y sin pensarlo la toma de la mejilla rozándole sus labios, esperando una bofetada, pero no sucedió…Solo unas lagrimillas y un correspondiente beso mutuo

-……….-El solo veía como lo hacían, ahora, cargaría con otro secreto…Pero….¿Que sucederá ahora? Pero luego…

-Sephiroth..No…no debo…-Separándose de el aun llorando, llorando por estar con alguien quien no la ama, basándose con quien no ama y ser mirada por un desconocido-No…no se preocupen, yo…yo…ya no volveré-Escapo de ahí corriendo como puso, perdiéndose de vista dejando a ambos policías solos y entristecidos.


	4. Culpa

Tu amante bandido

**La oportunidad de Tifa**

En la noche de la huida de la florista, el espadachín y el rubio la buscaban, pero no la encontraban, les sorprendía su increíble velocidad, parecía toda una profesional, Cloud se sentía culpable por haberle dicho Aeris, aunque, el no sabia que había dicho mal aparte de eso, no lo entendía, se estallaba el cerebro para pensar que dijo mal…

Mientras el espadachín tenia la mirada perdida, pensaba que por haberla besado ella había huido, quería encontrarla y aclararle todo, decirle que lo sentía y que no se fuera, en el fondo quería que todo lo que había sucedido fuera una simple pesadilla, pero, veía a su alrededor y con tristeza descubre que no es una pesadilla, si no, la cruda realidad.

Cloud había dormido poco y rondaba en su cabeza la imagen de la florista corriendo, se sentaba en el borde de su cama viendo por la ventana la luna que se asomaba con delicadeza, entonces, volvió los ojos a la puerta viendo como Tifa asomaba parte de su cuerpo en pijama rosa de blusa rosa y pantalones celestes que llegaban hasta las rodillas, sus ojos rubí lo veían como siempre lo habían mirado, con ternura y amor disfrazado con amistad fraternal

-Puedo pasar-Dijo con serenidad y dulzura

-Ya lo hiciste-dijo desganado viendo sus pies, cada dedo, no se sentía de humor de hablar, pero no quería ser grosero con su amiga de infancia que no tenia ni idea que lo que había sucedido ya hacia horas

-Si, jeje-Ríe nerviosa para luego quedar en silencio viendo para abajo-Que sucede Cloud, normalmente si, estas distante, pero no tanto ,ahora te vez aun mas lejano, que sucedió…Dime y tal vez pueda ayudarte

-Cometí un error Tifa… Un grave error-Se cubría su rostro con las manos, en ese momento sintió una mano en su hombro, una mano que conocía desde pequeño

-Cloud, ningún error es irreversible, todo se puede arreglar, ¿No crees? Déjame ayudarte-Lo abrazaba

-Tifa..-Se sentía desprotegido ante esa situación, no sabia que hacer o decir…solo puso su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga de la infancia y sintió como poco a poco empezó a invadirlo esa sensación placentera llamada…sueño

-…-Sonrió la chica acostando a Cloud en su cama, taparlo con la manta y luego quedársele viendo, se sentía triunfante, por que Aeris no pasaba esos bellos momentos con el, sino ella, entonces, se acerco poco a poco a el rubio y le implanto un dulce beso en los labios, para luego irse por el umbral de la puerta cerrándola delicadamente…

Se ponía el sol ante los ojos de una castaña que descansaba en la orilla de una playa siendo tapada por una gran y larga hoja de palmera, se había ocultado para no ser descubierta por sus dos perseguidores, se sobaba sus ojos mientras veía como flotaba una balsa de madera, eran como esas que hacían los náufragos que intentaban irse de ahí, pero en la balsa estaba un cadáver de un naufrago que había tenido un mal viaje

-Vaya-Parpadeo para luego quitar el cadáver y ponerlo en la sombra de una palmera-No pierdo nada en intentarlo, además, dije que no me volverían a ver, lo cumpliré-Se molesto al recordar a sus perseguidores- ambos son unos descaros, me llaman ladrona y el otro me besa-suspira-aunque el beso no estuvo tan mal y si soy una ladrona-volvió a suspirar y se sube a la balsa con un palo para usar de impulso, no funciono muy bien pero hizo que el pequeño barquito se moviera y empezara a navegar lento..mas bien..bastante lento, no era buena idea utilizar un palito como impulso

-Y en un mundo que vaaa-Tifa cantaba mientras en las manos llevaba los víveres para hacer una cena, hoy tendría invitados, doblaba en una esquina y esperaba ver a su amiga florista en ella pero ve que no, pensaba que ella se había ido a vender a otra parte y desde lejos alcanzo a ver la estación de policía.

-¿Es linda no?-Dijo una vocecilla al lado de tifa

-Denzel

-Tifa, vine a ver por que te tardabas

-No es nada, es que veía cosas por ahí

-Hoy habrá invitados verdad

-Sip

-¿Quién?

-Simple, La florista, hace tiempo dijimos que cenaríamos todos juntos

-Ya veo

-Regresa a casa con Cloud , no tardare mucho

-No esta

-A donde fue?-Dijo sonriéndole a denzel

-A trabajar

-Trabaja mucho verdad?

-El trabaja para mantenernos verdad?

-Lo hace por que nos quiere

-….Quiero trabajar yo también

-Un día lo harás, mientras, tienes que cuidar la casa

-Si-Va corriendo hacia la casa de tifa

-Niños-Sonríe en sus adentros viendo la estación de policía , se imaginaba a Cloud salvando vidas y siendo ascendido, el era un buen trabajador, también su líder, Sephiroth

-SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!!!-Gritaba un rubio con un cigarrillo en la boca en la estación de policía, estaba Furico

-…Señor?-Respondió al llamado el espadachín sin muchos ánimos entrando en la elegante oficina del rubio

-Sabes quien soy verdad?-Molesto camina en el mismo lugar alrededor de Sephiroth

-Si, el jefe de policía, Cid Highwind

-Ha, pues, no lo pensaste…al robar mi moto y no regresarla, eso se le llama hurto, robo, secuestro de objetos, sabes lo grave que es eso ante tu jefe?!

-Perdóneme señor, es que…buscaba a Cloud…Cloud Strife-Cabizbajo

-Ha…Es decir que tengo que culpar al señor Strife verdad? Pues si así-Pero es interrumpido por el espadachín

-No! El no tiene la culpa, yo fui quien robo la moto

-Interrumpir a tu superior? Eso es descortés para alguien como tu, que te sucede? Eres de los mejores…-Ve por la ventana sin mirar al de cabellos plateados

-No volverá a suceder..

-No…claro que no, y sabes por que? Estas despedido-Golpea su escritorio molesto de pieza cabeza-No puedo tener a un ladrón como comandante de filas, me has decepcionado esperaba algo mejor del gran sephiroth, pero me he equivocado, seras reemplazado inmediatamente por dos de nuestros comandantes secundarios, vales por dos sabes? Rude y Reno.

-….-Baja la cabeza sin protestar y apretando el puño, ellos?! Son unos perdedores comparados con el, "valer por dos" eso no es un cumplido para el, dos perdedores…, todo era culpa de la florista-Dejare mis cosas-Salio de la oficina muy molesto por su despedida, no se lo merecía, no merecía eso, pero no podía culpar ni a Cloud ni a la Florista, el era el único responsable de eso..

Después de un rato de navegar en la nada, la florista, llamase también Aeris Gainsborough llegaba a una isla, no, no era una isla, era una ciudad separada por una parte de mar, estaba bajando de su barquito y veía en ese momento un letrero viejo y empolvado que decía "Bienvenidos a Wutai"


	5. El super equipo de defensa masiva

Tu amante bandido

**El súper equipo de defensa masiva**** anti SPO de Wutai**

-Wutai?-Veía el letrero-Había oído hablar de el, pero pensé que estaba abandonada-Se dirige hacia donde estaba esa pequeña ciudad, solo tenia unos cuantos comercios con las carátulas de Shinra Police Office, caminaba y caminaba pero no encontraba ninguna cara conocida pero ve a un hombre grande y fuerte y se acerca a el-Señor?

-Perdón señorita pero no soy "señor" , no soy tan viejo, jajajja-rió aquel hombre con un brazo mecánico- Nunca te había visto por aquí…

-He? Eso es por que acabo de llegar en una balsita con un palito-Dijo riendo de su desdicha, acordándose de Cloud, de cómo había descubierto su secreto sin que se diera cuenta que en verdad era Aeris

-Llegaste en…?-Se echa a reír dándole palmadas en la espalda a la florista-Haz de tener muy buena condición física para aguantar sin comer ni dejar de dar impulso con el palito, que buen fisico!

-P-Podría decirse que si…jeje-Ríe nerviosa, la verdad la tenia, por ser la gran ladrona Aeris Gainsborough debía hacer saltos, piruetas, correr, etc. , de todo

-Tienes hambre?-Dijo volviéndose serio

-Claro que no-Miente mientras soba su estomago con fuerza, tenia bastante hambre, no había comido nada en mucho tiempo

-Mentiras-La toma del brazo arrastrándola a un restauran- El estomago nunca miente, nosotros si , pero el no, no puedo dejar a un buen "Espécimen" hambriento

-E-Espécimen?!-Se empezó a poner sumamente nerviosa y trataba de safarse, empezaba a creer que en Wutai se habían experimentos con humanos-Noooooooooooooooo, no quieroooooooooooooooooooooo – Aun mas nerviosa

-Cálmate jejje-Ríe mientras la jala

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ring….Ring…

-Bueno, Shinra Police Office?-Contestaba una rubia de pelo corto, la operadora central de ShinraPoliceOffice(SPO) en lo que Midgar, la SPO no es solo policía, si no, tienen gran parte de las propiedades y acciones de otras corporaciones, Wutai era una de las victimas, ahora era un centro de almacenamiento para herramientas defectuosas

-Cid Highwind, jefe del departamento de policía auxiliar e investigación de Midgar-Dijo sereno prendiendo otro cigarro-Podría comunicarme con Rufus Shinra?

-Espere un momento por favor Sr. Highwind-Pone en espera a Cid, llamando a la oficina de su jefe-Señor, le llama Cid Highwind, jefe de la policía auxiliar

-Ese señorete?-Ríe burlón-Conéctamelo, veamos que tiene que decir-Vuelve a reír

-Si señor-Vuelve con Cid-Sr ,le comunico con el señor Shinra-Le pasa la llamada a su jefe y empieza a investigar sobre la ladrona Aeris, tal vez hallaría algo que le diera un aumento

-¿Señor Shinra?

-¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Ya encontró a la ladrona?-Dijo burlándose de el, sabia que el no había podido hacerlo, contando que sus obras habían sido las favoritas de ella, perdiendo muchos millones

-Pues …siendo sincero…no-Dijo molesto con Sephiroth y su grupo

-Entonces? Que quieres? No tengo tiempo para juegos

-Es por sephiroth

-¿Sephiroth?-Ríe-No entiendo por que el no decide venirse para mi oficina, el estaría mucho mas cómodo, el es un gran tesoro para nosotros, es irremplazable

-¿Irremplazable?-Empezó a pensar que no debía decirle que cambiara a su consentido por dos fulanos, no sabia que haría, no quería despertar la ira de Rufus Shinra, tenia que decidir y pensar rápido, Rufus no aceptaría ni que despidieran a Sephiroth o una llamada sin sentido

En el campo de siembra abandonado de Wutai…

-Y uno..Y dos…Y uno y dos y tres!-Una chica peli negra de complexión pequeña y delgada vestida de porrista con una cara de Rufus Shinra, practicaba su rutina junto con algo que parecía un gato que tenia el numero XIII en su cuerpo

-Yuffie, no hagas escandalo, estoy tratando de descansar-Dijo el gato abriendo un ojo

-Nanaki, tengo que practicar, el estupido Rufus Shinra, quiere que haga una presentacion en su oficina de policía-Enojada patea a Nanaki de la rabia-Odio a ese muchacho, se cree el rey del mundo

-…-Se vuelve a su posición normal, estaba acostumbrado a las patadas de Yuffie, solo que siempre…-Hay niña-Le mordía en la pierna

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa-Se lanzo al pasto árido retorciéndose de dolor

-Basta niños, dejen de pelear- Dijo un hombre mayor de pelo negro junto con un gato montado en un enorme Mog

-Reeve-Exclamo Nanaki aliviado que no tener que estar mas solo con esa niña tonta llamada Yuffie Kisaragi

-Acabo de reparar a Caith Sith pero no me gusta su diseño, todo por SPO….-Suspira bajando la cabeza

-Que le pasa a Caith?-Aun en la misma posición mira al gato sobre el mog, el gato tenia accesorios de SPO por todos lados y el Mog tenia dibujado en la panza a Rufus Shinra-Esto es demasiado!-Exploto parándose- Esto es una vergüenza para todos, es decir, Nanaki, eres el anuncio ambulante de SPO, Caith Sith se volvió un maniquí de tienda barato, y yo, una bella, hermosa y sofisticada porrista-Se alaba a si misma-No es justo, no nos merecemos esto

-Por cierto, hablando de miembros, donde esta Barret?-Pregunto Nanaki

-Ha de estar con Marlene o algo

-Es imposible, Marlene esta en mi casa-Dice Yuffie pensativa-Ha de estar preparando una sorpresa!-Se emociona-Ven pronto Barret!!!!!

-Te gusta pequeña?-Dijo barret viendo comer a la florista con delicadeza

-Si, esta sabroso-Responde ella sonriendo-Muchas gracias Señor-Agradeció terminando su comida

-Mi nombre es Barret

-Ho…Entonces, gracias barret

-Cual es el tuyo si puedo saber?-Dijo tomando un baso de zumo

-El mío?...-Pensó, no podía decir su verdadero nombre, eso significaría ser descubierta y encarcelada- T-Tifa!-Fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente, pensó que no pasaría nada

-Tifa?-Sonríe-Bonito nombre

-Señor Barret, tengo una pregunta

-Cual Tifa?

-Su brazo…-Señala el brazo de el que era mecánico

-Ho, esto?-Sonrió débilmente-Me lo puse para vengarme de SPO, por lo que me hicieron a mi y a mi pueblo…Se lo debo a un amigo-Dejo de sonreír para ver a "Tifa"

-Perdóneme….No quería….-Se entristeció al pensar que dijo algo indebido

-No ahí problema, por eso existe el "Súper equipo de defensa masiva anti SPO de Wutai"!!!-Volvió a sonreír-Además, tengo a Marlene que es mi alegría

-Súper equipo…de defensa masiva anti SPO de wutai?-Parpadeo-Marlene?

-Jajaja, espécimen tifa, únete a nuestro grupo, necesitamos mas miembros para hacer nuestra revuelta-Le extendió la mano

-Unirme?-Parpadeo de nuevo pensando que seria una buena oportunidad de volver a hacer su vida-Claro-Le estrecho la mano cerrando el trato

-Cloud….Cloud….-Lo zarandeaba Tifa para que despertara, el rubio había dormido demasiado

-Que…?

-Cloud, quiero que me acompañes a un mandado- Le dijo ella que ya estaba lista para salir

-A donde?-Dijo desganado aun dormido volteándose de lado

-A buscar a mi amiga, la florista-Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se sentía decepcionada por que ayer no fue, por eso la iba a buscar para pedirle una explicación

-….!!!-Abrió los ojos olvidándose del sueño-La florista?

-Si, sucede algo con ella?-Dijo viéndolo a los ojos

-No…No, para nada, solo…No querrías quedarte hoy conmigo cenando?-Mintió, no quería cenar románticamente, pero, prefería eso que descubriera lo ocurrido

-Cena?...-Se empezó a imaginar a ella y a Cloud cenando románticamente, y también imaginaba en la hoguera a la ladrona-fufuufufu-Veía a la ladrona quemándose y retorciéndose de dolor

-Tifa?-La mira asustado por la expresión bizarra que había puesto

-He?...Perdón, claro, claro-Sonrió de nuevo, podría posponer ver a su amiga hoy, quería que esa cena fuera especial, única e inolvidable.


	6. Siempre habra un despues

Tu amante bandido

**Siempre habrá un después**

-Flacucha

-Debilucha

-Torpe

-Quieren una camiseta SPO?

-Ho dios-Reeve da una patada al gran mog que le empieza a salir humo-Lo tendré que arreglar…otra vez

-Pero oigan, no digan eso de la chica, no es ni flacucha ni debilucha ni torpe, se los aseguro, llego remando con un palito-Dijo el hombre de brazo maquina, se encontraban discutiendo en el campo siembra abandonado de Wutai, a las afueras de Wutai, el equipo anti SPO no creía en la florista como miembro, excepto Barret- Tifa puede ser un buen espécimen, pruébenla si quieren, creo en ella, tengo una corazonada-dijo confiado el mostrando una gran sonrisa

-Me parece bien-Dijo retadora la ninja

-Solo…era una broma!-Se retracto de lo que había dicho

-Barret, Barret-Decía ella riéndose maliciosamente acercándosele- Que acaso no confiabas en ella? Acaso no querías que se uniera? Que era un "espécimen"?

-B-Bueno si…pero…-Empezaba a no sentirse tan seguro de su idea, pensando que tal vez no debía traer a la florista, que era una mala idea, el…solo bajo la cabeza-Perdón…-Subió la cabeza-Pero Yuffie, te olvidas de una cosa

-He?-Dijo desconcertada saltando de donde estaba pisando la cola de Nanaki, haciendo que el rugiera y rasgara la panza del mog volviéndolo loco y empezaba a correr por todos lados mientras el gato decía "quiere una camiseta? Quiere una camiseta?"

-Yuffie!-Chillaron el gato y Reeve al unisolo muy disgustados por la obra de la wutainiana

-Que soy el líder-Prosiguió Barret algo tenso y molesto-Y yo decido quien entra y quien sabe

-Eres un injusto!-Empezaron todos a discutir en bolita, Reeve por saber quien repararía a Caith Sith, aunque sabia que el seria quien lo haría al final, Nanaki tratando de tranquilizarlos, y los otros dos peleando por hacer entrar o salir a "tifa"

-He? Disculpen?-Hablo al fin la florista, que se había mantenido en silencio en todo el rato, pero nadie la escuchaba-Perdón?-Repitió acercándose pero igual no se le oía-Oigan!-Nada, estaban muy centrados en su discusión, entonces ella corrió hacia donde el gran mog y el gato que ya se había ido muy lejos, pero ella había podido ver por donde se había ido, nadie excepto ella se había percatado que el muñeco robot se dirigía hacia una fabrica de fuegos artificiales en funcionamiento

Era un departamento pequeño, pero tenia lo necesario para una persona, estaba ubicado en el centro de Midgar, se ponía ver desde ahí los edificios-La mayoría propiedad de SPO-, en la orilla de la cama estaba un hombre delgado, musculoso y de cabellos plateados, parecía hundido en sus pensamientos, no tenia cabeza para salir, pero no pensaba salir en sus condiciones emocionales, en parte por que la florista había huido de el, y por que lo habían despedido por una razón injusta-bueno, no tanto- sentía como si estuviera en una novela, no sabia que haría ahora sin trabajo y sin su motivación, la florista…empezaba a recordar, la primera vez que la vio, cuando su cabeza cambio…

Flash Back

-Grrr, entupido, por que demonios quieres presentarnos a tu novia?!, ya nos haz mostrado suficientes!!-Decía el espadachín siendo arrastrado por su pupilo Zack del brazo seguido por Cloud que no protestaba, pensaba en Aeris

-Por que? Por que me gusta presumir lo que ustedes, anti románticos-Refiriéndose a sephiroth- y a unos soñadores de amores de fantasía-Refiriéndose a Cloud con una sonrisa-Prefiero mostrarles de lo que se pierden, además, una mas no hace daño no?-Ríe

-Una no, ¡veinte si!-Replico el de cabellos plateados

-No es un amor de fantasía, un día se volverá verdad y ese día seré yo quien me ría-Se cruzo de brazos ofendido.

-Y aquí esta, el ser mas lindo que existe-Los dejo de arrastrar mientras sonreía satisfecho y presumido observando a una castaña de ojos verdes

-He?-Volvió en si la castaña que volteaba-Hola-Sonrió

-Hmm…-Volteo a ver a lo que el creía la noviecita de zack, pero al verla levanto las cejas, si, era bonita, no, hermosa, pero no diría eso, tenia vergüenza , no como otros…

-Hey Zack, es bellísima!-Dijo dándole un codazo amistoso a Zack mientras reía

-Por supuesto-Le dio un coscorrón

-Muchísimas gracias….-Se ruborizo por el piropo- que lindo es tu amigo-sonrió un poco mas

-…-Se molesto un poco, hubiera querido decir ese piropo, por eso le dio un fuerte golpe a cloud sin avisar

-Auch-Se callo sobre la florista

-ha!-Rápidamente sephiroth lo empujo fuera del camino de la chica siendo el quien cayera sobre ella-Perdóneme…Señorita-Ruborizado-No….fue mi intención

-No importa, je-Le toco los hombros para hacerlo para atrás y pararse y extendiéndole una mano-Le ayudo?

-No no, no es necesario-Aun avergonzado se levanta- Déme un ramo de flores, por haberle caído enzima-Sonrojado le da el dinero

-He? Enserio, no importa

-Insisto-Dijo algo mandón

-..Bueno-Le da un ramo de flores, se sintió ofendida por el tono de voz

-Ugh…Perdóneme!!-Se dio cuenta de su tono pero cuando se iba a acercar a ella Cloud se levanto dándole un golpe en la barbilla haciéndole que se muerda la lengua y le saliera sangre

-Eso me dolió comandante-Dijo robándose la cabeza

-Grrrrr-Se lanza a el sangrando de la lengua avergonzado, lo había humillado enfrente de la novia de uno de sus pupilos

-Ora' que dije?!

-Que compañeros tienes Zack-Le dijo a el que había estado observando a sus compañeros echado de risa

-Debería traértelos mas a menudo cariño, esto me mata-Se retorcía de la risa en el suelo

-Bueno comandante-dijo bromeando saludando como los soldados

Fin del Flash Back

Ring

Ring

Un sonido lo separo de sus recuerdos, el teléfono, se levanto y contesto, era una vocecilla conocida

-Sephiroth, amigo mío!-Era Cid, parecía algo falso en su tono de voz

-Que quiere?-Dijo seco, no quería hablar con alguien, especialmente el

Empezó a imaginarse lo que quería, cuando el hacia esa voz era que quería algo, un favor, o algo , odiaba que hiciera eso, era suplicante pero no caía en eso, era repugnante para el, lo que el quería era decirle sus verdades, colgar y lanzarse en busca de la castaña a exigirle-no a pedirle- explicaciones, pero…el estaba escuchando balbuceos de su antiguo jefe, la única razón por la que estaba aun en esa zona era para ver todos los días a la florista, ahora ya no tenia razón para volver, ni para caminar.

-En resumen-Dejo de balbucear y cada vez mas sonaba suplicante-quieres volver?

-Por que cambio de opinión?-Dijo burlón-usted me expulso de la policía auxiliar por robar su moto, que no aceptaría a un ladrón entre sus policías no?, ¿Qué le dijeron?, apuesto que iba a decirle a Rufus Shinra sobre mi despido pero no se atrevió, no es así?-Dijo frió pero sereno

-Tu….criatura del señor…-Rió forsado, se sentía frustrado, ¡Sin basilar había descubierto su situación!, pero tenia que hacerlo volver, o si no, le quitarian su cargo, y era lo único que tenia, necesitaba pensar en que decirle-Por favor, te lo suplico, ¿Qué tengo que hacer ha? ¿Arrodillarme?

-Podría empezar por ahí-Dijo burlón caminando con el teléfono

-Grr, muchachito….divino-Rió de nuevo mas forsado-¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero? ¿Mujeres? ¿¡Que?!-Dijo ahogadamente

-Dinero no lo necesito…Mujeres-Su tono se volvió sombrio-Solo existe una para mi y ella, se fue…

-¿La quieres de vuelta?-Dijo maliciosamente, dejando de ser suplicante, había encontrado su salvacion

-Que? Como harias eso?-Dijo emocionado por dentro

-Los de policía tenemos un radar, solo necesitamos algo de ella y la allaremos, pero, el único precio es que regreses y que no renuncies-Sonrió burlón

-….Si no la encuentran, renunciare de inmediato

-Deacuerdo-Colgo el teléfono mientras reía como loco y limpiaba su sudor frió, fue difícil y humillante, pero logro su cometido…

-No has hablado en toda la noche Cloud…-Dijo aburrida Tifa, estaban en su casa, estaba decorado de velas y con las luces apagadas, una cena que lucia deliciosa pero que estaba fria, ella llevaba puesto un traje de strapless café oscuro y lapiz labial rojo pasion

-Que quieres que diga?-Dijo nervioso, llevaba lo de siempre,, una camisa normal y unos jeans

-Lo que ocultas-dijo interrogante- Nunca me dices "cenemos juntos" y cuando te digo que quiero ver a mi amiga me lo pides, ¿Qué me ocultas?

-No es nada tifa, enserio, nunca te ocultaria nada, eres mi mejor amiga de la infancia-Dijo tratando de sonar combinsente

-…..Entonces, si es así, podemos ir mañana a ver a la florista no?

-Que?-No veía salida, si decía no, sospecharia, solo una palabra y un plan lo salvarian de dormir en el parque-Si, esta bien-Dijo tratando de mantener la calma

-Perfecto-Sonrió dulcemente, entonces, comamos, se nos enfrio pero esta delicioso-Empezó a comer del pollo que había echo con mucho amor

-Si-Comia mientras veía que ella estaba hablandole, pero no le prestaba atención, pensaba en que plan haría para que Tifa no lo descubriera…Y ahí….Un plan perfecto, solo necesitaria de sus dos amigos para hacerlo, sonrió satisfecho mientras comia pure

-Me estas oyendo cloud?-Dijo ella algo molesta por la actitud del rubio

-Por supuesto…-La miro-Tu vestido es hermoso sabes?-Dijo pasando el tema…que ni sabia cual era

-Muchas gracias-Se sonrojo y empezaba a imaginarse a ella y Cloud basándose apasionadamente en las afueras del cine en una noche hermosa, y detrás una estrella fugas pasaba….y en ella atada aeris gainsborough,, que iba a darse directo con una casa y morir, se retorcía de la alegría y babeaba pensando en ella y cloud, manchandose de puro por revolcarse en la mesa

-Tifa, lo estas haciendo de nuevo-Dijo suspirando viendo a su amiga

-Caith Siro…no…Siro Caith, como te llames, vuelve!!-La florista tenia sus propios problemas, perseguia al gran mog en la fabrica

-Quiere una camiseta? Quiere una camiseta?-Repetia sin cesar Caith Sith

-No gracias, pero-Se detuvo en seco, el gran mog se iba a estrellar con una pila de fuegos artificiales-Caith Sith, espera espera!-Trato de pensar en algo-Quiero una camiseta!!

-Enseguida!-El mog regreso y le entrego una camiseta que ni siquiera era del tamaño de ella

-Gracias-Se lanzo a el y entro en el buscando el interruptor de apagado

-Quiere una camiseta?-Continuo diciendo mientras se dirigía hacia los fuegos artificiales

-Este no, no, ni este, no no!-Encontró un interruptor y lo toco y el gran mog dejo de seguir y el gato paro de hablar-Afiuuf…-Suspiro aliviada ella, pero se oyeron unos pasos que entraban a la fabrica, vio por una parte rota de la piel del mog, parecía un hombre algo viejo con una bata, con lentes y parecía estar demente, pero eso no llamo la atención de ella, si no, el echo que llevaba una pistola y que se dirigía hacia ella, pero por su suerte se volteo a los fuegos artificiales y hablo

-Estupidos….Me dijeron loco, pero ahora, se daran cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban-Saco una maquinita y un tuvito-Yo el gran profesor Hojo…Seré rico, asquerosamente rico! 

-…-Se hizo para atrás, pero el gran mog también provocando un ruido captando la atención del Profesor Hojo-Alias, loco-

-Quien esta ahí?-Apuntando con la pistola al mog

-Alto, estoy desarmada!-Salio con las manos en alto

-Espia ha?

-No no, vine a buscar a este muñe-

-No ahí escusas-Dijo paranoico-Se que vienes aquí para asesinarme, pero no, claro que no, no lo permitire

-Q-Que?-Empezó alejarse hacia la salida con el gran mog

-Alto, no no, no me asesinaran no, yo, me adelantare-Como una bala se lanza a ella y le clavo su maquinita y sacando una pistola de su bata disparo a los fuegos artificiales-Muere espia-Se va corriendo y gritando como loco dejando la fabrica quemándose

-Coff , Coff, Coff- Tosió ella tratando de volver a ver la salida pero estaba rodeada de fuego, volteaba a todos lados buscando una escapatoria

………………………..

Los del Anti SPO estaban aun discutiendo cuando Nanaki alcanzo a oler humo

-Oigan-Nadie lo oyó-hey!!-Nada-Graaaaaaaaaaa-Rugió y todos se callaron-Humo, es de la fabrica de fuegos artificiales

-Y Caith Sith?-Vio por todos lados Reeve

-Que importa ese muñeco?!

-Es toda una pieza de arte niña! 

-No soy niña-Barret la sujeto, ella estaba a punto de echársele encima

-Y Tifa?-Todos quedaron en shock y momentos después se pudo oir una explosión de la fabrica, ellos corrían allá-TIFA!!!!!!

**Nota: Uff, este si fue largo! Me canse…bueno, espero que lo disfruten mucho, y dejen post, amenazas, sugerencias, quejas, ánimos, virus(Eso no!!), etc., pronto lo ****seguiré por ahora escribiré en mi cuaderno nuevas ideas, no solo de FF VII, si no también del VIII, X, Prienix Wright, Harry Potter, Megamen Zero, Fruits Basket, The Bauncer(Un juego de Square Soft), Naruto, Sonic, Zel,da KOF, Kingdom Fighters, Chocobo Tales y claro, FF VII!!**

**PD: Odio las e****stupidas lineas rojas debajo de la mala ortografia…Microsoft, me vengare!!**

**PD II: Eso es bueno para un Fic XDD**

**Atte**

**Jess masamune G.Strife**


	7. 3x1 igual 0, parte 1

Tu amante bandido

**3x10**** parte 1**

Había humo y fuego en la fabrica, El grupo de anti SPO de Wutai buscaba con la vista a "Tifa" y a Caith Sith, no podían creer que por un tonta discusión iban a perder a una nueva amiga y a una buena maquina, buscaban asustados entre la fabrica, pero no se podía ver por el humo, todos se esforzaban, Yuffie casi lloraba de la desesperación y la culpa, Barret tenia ira de haberla dejado sola, Revee trataba de encontrar en su bolsillo del pantalón el control de Caith Sith, tenían miedo, el ambiente estaba tenso.

Nanaki olfateaba buscando el aroma de "Tifa", pero era difícil por la pólvora esparcida por la caja de fuegos artificiales, y no podía ver, a lo lejos solo veía humo, mas humo, sombra, humo, humo….sombra?!, Se sobresalto Nanaki, todos los miembros se podían ver cerca, pero esa sombra…

"Ha de ser de Tifa, y esa que esta al lado es Caith Sith!!!"-Pensó Nanaki

Corrió rápidamente a la sombra, ahí estaban, la castaña y el gato montado en un mog, la primera desmayada, pero estaba rodeada de fuego, no podía continuar, pero luego se oye un fuerte estruendo, era uno de los soportes que se había caído y que estaba encendido, Red XIII estaba rodeado, sus compañeros no lo podían ver, ni oler, ni tocar, solo, lo podían oír.

Rugió, rugió muy fuerte, resonó en la fabrica, resonó en Wutai, y hasta, resonó en Midgar.

Y hablando de Midgar…..

………………………………………………..

Había sido una cena muy buena, pero la mente de Cloud no estaba en la comida, estaba en su plan, y su plan, iniciaría con su inesperada visita a Sephiroth, junto con su compañero Zack, el no entendía nada, solo le seguía el juego a el, pensaba que era mejor eso que pasársela viendo "La parodia" en su sofá comiendo "Rukkles" tamaño Familiar.

Tocaron el timbre, en el umbral, se encontraba el espadachín con el aspecto algo descuidado, los paso de mala gana, estaba un poco sucio, la ultima vez que habían entrado, estaba horriblemente limpio, ahora, parecía casa de un cerdo.

-Que quieren?-Dijo comiendo de una bolsita de Rukkles, a cloud le impresionaba como podía aun ser delgado y musculoso

-Eso mas o menos quisiera saber…-Miro a Cloud-El dijo que era muy urgente, y que era muy importante, aunque…el exagera todo…-Rió-Pero dijo que se trataba de la florista…

-La florista?!-Se atraganta con las papas-Coooof

-Comandante!!-Le aprieta el pecho de atrás y los Rukkles culpables volaron a la cara de ángel de Zack-Haaa, Zack!-Conteniendo la risa, viendo a su compañero con cara de perro mojado.

-De que te ríes pato?-Gruñe como perro quitándose las papas de la cara, indignado-No le veo la gracia

-…-Sonriendo un poco, ve a Cloud serio-Que pasa? Noticias sobre la florista?

-No, eso no-Se cruza de brazos nervioso-Lo que pasa es…-Se frota el cuello-Es que Tifa…Quiere ver a la florista mañana

Se imaginaba lo que pasaría, Zack reiría como loco, Sephiroth lo regañaría por haber venido a altas horas de la noche a contarle un problema personal y aparte, hablando de su querida florista.

-…Ya….Veo…-Decepcionado se acerca a Cloud, el se paralizo, podía ver venir lo obvio, estaba preparado para su regaño-En que te ayudo?

-No hablas enserio verdad?!-Casi se va para atrás de la impresión, no esperaba que su jefe, que le había dicho tiempo atrás que no hablara tonterías de la florista, y el pensó que el pensaría que eso era una tontería…

-Claro que no, dime lo que necesites-Sonrió…bueno no, casi sonrió poniéndole una mano en el hombro-Te ayudare-No se Zack-Mira a Zack con dureza-Zack?

-Primero dime lo que sucede amix…-Mira a Cloud

-Pues….Mira-Se siente mas nervioso por que los dos lo miraban-La florista desapareció, y…como no quiero que Tifa se preocupe, necesito su ayuda para…pues…para..ya saben…No preocuparla, quiero…pedirles un favor…a ambos…-Se ruboriza

-Te apoyo, solo dinos que haremos-Se frota las manos maliciosamente.

-Si, esta vez, eres el comandante

-……………………..-Suspira y empieza a hablar, ruborizado y viendo las caras de horror de ellos dos.

……………………………………………….

-Nanaki??!-Yuffie lo busca con la mirada-Nanaki??!-Mira a todos lados-Chicos, oí a Nanaki!!!-Corre hacia Barret-Lo oyeron?

-Claro, no estamos sordos-Ruge agudizando el oído

-Que haces Bar-

-Shhh, déjame oír-Trata de concentrarse en el rugido de nanaki, buscando su paradero

-……-Lo imita

-Allá!-Señala mas adelante a donde se concentraba el humo y se veían llamas

-Pero, ahí hai llamas, como vamos a pasar?-Nerviosa mira a Barret limpiándose las lagrimas

-Caith Sith….-Se le ilumino el rostro

-Que? Se te fundió el cerebro? No esta!-Se histerias

-Ya se-Empieza a mostrar un gran vocabulario hacia Yuffie-Entendiste?!

-….-Se lanza a el furiosa-grosero!! 

-Oigan, no es momento de peleas-Saca el control de Caith Sith-Ahí esperanza-Sonríe

-Suéltame mocosa!-La lanza y choca contra Reeve que suelta el control y sale volando y al estrellarse al suelo, salen chispas

-Estupidos!, ahora no puedo controlar a Caith Sith!!!-Se lanza a ellos enojado

-No te metas-Rugieron la ninja y el hombre de brazo maquina

Mientras ellos peleaban como niños, Caith Sith empieza a echar chispas, habían activado su funcion "Huida rapida",Con la florista dentro, empieza a correr para afuera de la fabrica como loco, el gato aleteaba su megáfono y el mog corría lo mas rápido que podía, y la castaña, desmayada por la exposición al humo y fuego prolongadamente

El gato sobre el mog se detiene casi cayendo de un risco, saliéndole humos de los brazos, "Tifa" abrió los ojos Lentamente y casi cae al no darse cuenta que había un risco delante de ella, y al sentir tierra firme, sus piernas dormidas se desploman en el suelo, había pasado mucho tiempo sentado inmóvil en el mog, arrastrando las rodillas, al gato toma el megáfono amarillo y toma aire.

-ATENTION, ATENCION, COMPAÑEROS, TIFA ESTA BIEN, REPITO, TIFA ESTA BIEN, Y ESTA FUERA DE LA FABRICA!!!

De lo fuerte del grito se rompe la punta del peñasco, rápidamente la florista toma la mano del mog sujetándose de las rocas, empezaba a bajar con el mog, sudando llegua a la playa de abajo, dejando el mog en la arena y a su lado se acuesta sudada, cansada y con todas las partes de su cuerpo dormidas.

-Ha…Lo…logramos…Caith Sith, salimos, je, je-Cierra los ojos durmiendo.


	8. 3x1 igual 0, Parte 2

Tu amante Bandido

**3x1 igual 0, Parte 2**

Ella sintió como algo mojado le hubieran puesto en la frente, despertó lentamente la chica castaña de bellos ojos verdes, levantándose con cuidado y una toalla húmeda callo de su frente, vio a su alrededor, era un hospital, muy pobre por lo que vio, se miro y vio que no llevaba sus ropas, si no una bata de paciente, había unas cuantas pequeñas flores arriba de un cajón, hizo un esfuerzo muy fuerte para levantarse, aun se sentía cansada y adolorida por todo lo que había pasado, pero las flores siempre la animaban, se acerco a ellas recordando a Zack, como el siempre bromeaba y jugaba como si nada le importara, Sephiroth, Calculador y nunca sonreír pero veía cierta vergüenza cuando estaba con ella..Y Cloud, El era el mejor amigo de Zack, el no sentía atracción por la florista, si no por la ladrona, por Aeris, le daba coraje que no la quisiera como es, una florista, y que le gustara mas la Ladrona.

Pero un fuerte estruendo la aparto de sus pensamientos y dirigió su mirada a la puerta, que se abrió bruscamente, ella soltó un grito y cayo en el suelo, y vio afuera un hombre de pelo largo negro, llevaba en su mano una pistola larga, no parecía muy contento, de su otra mano se encontraban unas esposas, una la tenia en su mano y la otra estaba abierta con manchas de sangre.

-Te he encontrado…Aeris-La apunta con la Pistola, mientras la veía sin ninguna emoción

-V-Vincent…-Reconoció en seguida al que había entrado, Vincent Valentine, su ex compañero de robos, el había sido encarcelado hacia mucho tiempo por ser cómplice de una prófuga de la ley, nunca fue por el, sin que el lo supiera, intento pagar la gran cantidad de dinero de la fianza, por eso robaba también los bancos.

-Ahora tomare venganza-Se acerca a ella con la pistola aun en alto, no iba a dejar pasar tan gran oportunidad de vengarse de quien hubiera dado la vida y lo apuñalo por la espalda, no le iba a perdonar eso

-Vincent!-Se alejaba cada vez mas, estaba asustada, no tenia forma de de defenderse, no sabia donde estaban los demás¿¡Por que las enfermeras no acudían a su ayuda?!, No podía retroceder mas…Tenia miedo

¿Miedo? Pero, si ella era Aeris Gainsborough, ella se ríe del miedo y el peligro, ella es….La Rosa envenenada, ella siempre sabe como salir de cosas así, ahora, mírenla, en medio de la debilidad, huía de alguien que ella misma instruyo, de alguien que intento ayudar…No….Esa no era Aeris Gainsborough, Era…Era un fantasma de lo que era…¿Permitiría que la debilidad la dominara y la condujera al infierno? No…Claro que no…Ella era mas fuerte que el…Después de todo…Ella fue quien le enseño todo lo que sabia…Podía derrotarlo….DEBIA derrotarlo…

Sus piernas no reaccionaron, estaban paralizadas del miedo…A pesar que su mente se ponía en ataque, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, era como si su cuerpo la retuviese para defenderse, no podía hacer nada, sus piernas no respondían y sus manos temblaban.

-¡Vincent, espera Vincent, todo es un mal entendido!-Le grito la florista desesperada por ganar tiempo para que su cuerpo reaccionara y dejara el estado de temor-Un terrible mal entendido….

-¿Mal entendido dices?-Bajo la pistola y una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro- Ja…Ja…Jajajajajaja-De su boca se pudo oír una risa aun mas burlona que su mirar, para ese ser que había acumulado odio un mal entendido era una simple escusa para un individuo que no sabe manejar sus propias palabras y sus acciones…Un mal entendido no tenia lugar en ese momento.

-¡Si, un mal entendido!-Hablo mas firme la castaña, sus piernas no respondían pero sus manos empezaron a calmarse, pero su corazón temblaba aun mas…-¡Quería pagar el dinero para liberarte Vincent!, Quería sacarte de hay…Pero no podía como Aeris Gainsborough…Quería liberarte de una forma que no llamara la atención, para así, cuando estuvieras libre…No te persiguiera la policía…-Las palabras le salían solas, La florista no tenia control de las mismas…

-¿Esa es tu escusa?-Con su mano libre se paso para atrás el pelo de la frente de la risa que le había dado las palabras de su ex compañera de robos…Cualquiera diría que ese hombre estaba cegado por la venganza y la locura, Que en su estadía en la cárcel se desenfreno un odio irracional y descontrolado que solo con palabras no podría ser calmado-Pensé que me dirías algo mejor Aeris..-Levanto la pistola sonriendo como un lunático-Creí que te arrodillarías y pedirías por tu vida, como la basura que eres…-

-¡Ni ante ti ni ante nadie Vincent!-Lo miro con firmeza ella, sabia en la gran desventaja en la que estaba, Sabia que con un solo parpadeo un disparo le quitaría la vida sin que ella opusiera resistencia, por su cuerpo entumecido y cobarde-No te hagas ilusiones de matarme, cuando mis amigos se den cuenta del alboroto, vendrán para acá, arruinando tus sucios planes-Sonrió burlonamente ella mientras sintió como sus piernas lentamente se movían

-Ellos no vendrán amor…-Sonríe maliciosamente-He traído unos "amigos" que los han distraído en la entrada..jaja…¿Qué te parece?-Le guiño el ojo-Somos los únicos en este hospital-Se inca y gateando se acerca a ella, dejando la pistola a un lado-Estamos solos…-Se acerca peligrosamente a ella

-Vincent…-Con una cara angelical se le va acercando cada vez mas, cerrando los ojos.

-Estúpida…Traidora…-El también cerro los ojos lentamente acercándose aun mas a ella, acariciándole una mejilla-Me acosabas en mi mente todo este tiempo…-Susurro-Ahora eres mía…

-Fu…Fu…-Sonrió burlonamente-Nunca seré tuya Vincent-Su mano antes entumecida golpeo en el estomago al hombre de cabellos negros haciendo que el se hiciera hacia atrás- Solo en tus sueños bizarros podría ser tuya…-Se levanta rápidamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima-No me puedes detener…Soy Aeris Gainsborough…Soy una rosa…Envenenada…

-Gah…No seas estúpida…No te creas la gran cosa…-La toma de una pierna tirándola de nuevo al piso-Te detendré cueste lo que cueste…-Su mano derecha sujetaba el pie de Aeris mientras el otro buscaba la pistola

-¡Tu eres el estúpido si crees que me dejare matar!-Se arquea y levantando la espalda une sus dos manos y golpea en la cabeza a Vincent haciendo que la suelta del dolor

-Ma…Maldita…-Se sujeta la cabeza con las manos por el dolor del golpe.

-¡Adios!-Aprovechando que Vincent no veía, se levanta y empieza a correr saliendo del cuarto, pasando cada pasillo en busca de algún doctor, enfermera o del equipo anti SPO, volteaba a cada lado con desesperación, quería mas que nada en ese momento ver un rostro familiar, pero ¡nada! Vincent tenia razón, fuera lo que fuera que estuviera afuera, los estaba distrayendo.

-¡Aeris, no puedes huir de mi!-Toma la pistola del piso y corre tras ella-¡No puedes huir de mi!-Pasa un pasillo y la alcanza a ver-¿¡No lo ves¡Somos el uno para el otro!

-¡Estas enfermo, no se que te hicieron allí pero tu no eres Vincent!-Aguanto las lagrimas, no soportaba ver a su amigo en ese estado tan lamentable, el era caballeroso, amable, dulce como la miel¿Qué le sucedió¿Qué le hizo la cárcel?

-¡Almas gemelas Aeris!-Empezó a disparar tratando de darle a ella

-¡Basta!-Corrió aun mas aprisa y empezó a bajar escaleras¡Estaban en el noveno piso! No sabia como se iba a librar de el, pero algo tenia que hacer…

-¡Almas gemelas Aeris, Unidos por toda la eternidad…!-Disparo una vez mas y una sonrisa burlona y bizarra se dibujo en el…

…………………………………………………

En Midgar, era un bello día, ajeno a lo que sucedía en ese momento en Wutai..

Una mujer de cabello café oscuro con unos jeans y una blusa con el rostro de un gato caminaba hacia la cita con su "amigo" y su mejor amiga, amaba a Cloud, y sabia(creía) que cuando el se diera cuenta que su amor por Aeris era solo una ilusión, caería en sus brazos en busca de un amor verdadero, ese era su sueño, Estar con Cloud….Y matar con sus delicadas manos a la ladrona, quería descuartizarla, enrollarla, acuchillarla y un montón de cosas indescriptibles.

-¡Clooooud!-Camino aun mas a prisa al alcanzar a ver a un rubio de ojos mako sonriéndole tímidamente, parecía nervioso y tenso, pero no le importo, solo le importaba que iba a estar con el y su mejor amiga, el rubio se encontraba sentado en una mesa de un café al aire libre, que se levanto enseguida al verla-Cloud, Hola-Al llegar con el, le saludo con un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en la silla al frente de el, había mucha gente en ese lugar, pero no le importo a ella.

-Hola Tifa…¿Cómo estas?-No espero la respuesta de ella y se sentó, jugaba con sus dedos nervioso-¿Qué bonito día no?-Rio nervioso, no se había sentido tan nervioso desde hacia tiempo

-¿Sucede algo Cloud?-Lo mira preocupada mientras llamaba al mesero-Te veo preocupado…

-¿Yooo?...-Sonrió nerviosamente-Para nada, estoy perfecto

"Perfectamente frito"-Pensó el rubio por dentro

-Bueno…-Alzo la vista y sonrió, eso hizo que el corazón del oji azul se le volcara- Mira, es ella

El ya sabia a quien se refería, era hora de la verdad, su plan debía estar en marca ya…Debia marchar a la perfeccion, de lo contrario, pasarían cosas desastrosas…Para el…Para su salud…Para su salud mental…Para los demás…Para el mundo…

Continuara…

**Nota de la autora: ****Perrrdonen**** la enorme tardanza, pero ****empeze**** la secundaria y me absorbido mucho ****nnUUU****, Espero que me disculpen a los que han esperado la actualización (Apuesto que son pocos…) Pronto actualizare también "Déjame en Paz", "****Ai****", "****Rikku****blablabla****" (No ****se**** si la de ****Nagase**** la continuare…Posiblemente si)**** Espero sus ****Reviuw****!!! Gracias por seguir ****leyendomeeee**

**Proximo**** Episodio!**

**9.3x10 parte final**

**Fecha¿?**

**Matta****neee**

**Atte**

**Divine.Cure**


End file.
